winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 215
Magic in my Heart(The Show Continues in the Italian Version) Is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. It was first broadcast in Italy on June 7, 2005 and it aired in the US on February 4, 2005. Synopsis The episode starts with seeing Stormy on the roof with her Gloomix, trying to find the hidden Codex key. Musa then finds her, and transforms, easily beating her and attracting the attention of other students. Stormy then flees. Later, Musa and everyone else at Alfea are getting ready for the concert at Red Fountain, at which Musa is singing and Layla is dancing. However, when Stella, Musa, and Layla are in the Alfea auditorium practicing, Musa's dad walks in. When he learns Musa is continuing to study music, he becomes furious with her and forbids Musa from singing at the concert, with the result of being withdrawn from Alfea if she does. Musa then runs outside, and Layla follows her to learn that music was how Musa's father and mother met. Her father was at one of her mother's concerts, and he met her later and asked her to sing a song he had written, called "Magic in My Heart."(4kids dub). It was after this they got married, and music became their whole life. Her father rejected his royal status, and her mother her classical training. Once, though, while on the first tour, her mother got very sick. On the morning she died, Musa's dad went through the house and destroyed all connections to his music, because it was so painful. Musa then tells Layla that she can't perform in the concert because she doesn't want to leave Alfea, but if she doesn't, then she will lose a part of herself. Layla then replies that they can work on her dance routine to have it fill Musa's spot. Later that night, we see Layla, Musa, and Layla's roommate with Glim are watching Layla work on her dance routine. After helping Layla, we see Musa in bed, having a nightmare. The nightmare begins with Musa running out on stage at Red Fountain, greeting the crowd, only to find she can't sing a single note. Then she looks and sees there is no one in the crowd, but there is someone unknown clapping. Tecna then shakes her and asks her what happened. Musa tells her, and then comments that she thinks the person clapping was her mom. Flashing ahead to the next day, we see Musa at her mother's graveside, telling her that she will have to take a chance and perform. The scene flashes to the open air stage at Red Fountain, with Brandon and Sky doing a routine with fire. Musa is backstage with Layla and Stella, and she is getting scared. When the announcer calls her name, she takes a deep breath and asks her mom to help her. Once onstage, she says the song she will be singing that night is the "first song my dad ever wrote for my mom." Once she's done singing, Stormy undoes her transformation, showing off her Gloomix and attacking Musa's dad. She then threatens Musa, saying if she didn't get down there, she would kill Musa's dad. Musa then transforms, and goes up to the mike, asking everyone to sing with her. No one does anything until Riven runs through the crowd, pleading with them to sing, saying it will help her "blow the witch away."(Much to Musa's surprise). Some people in the front rows then stand up and start singing, helping Musa create a big ball of energy that she then uses to attack Stormy and defeat her. Musa then collapses to the stage, with Stella and Layla coming out and hugging her. After the crowd calms down, Stella comes out and sings with Musa, "This is the Beat." (4kids dub). Somewhere before or after this, Layla comes out and dances with her roommate and a girl who looks like Mirta. This is clipped in the 4kids version. Major Events *Musa stops Stormy *Musa's father arrives. *Musa is threatened to be removed from Alfea. *Musa explains the story of her dad and his hatred toward music. *Musa performs the song "Magic in my Heart." (4kids dub) *Musa's father loves music again and decides to let Musa stay at Alfea. Debuts *Musa's Father Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Cordatorta *Musa's Father *Stormy *Tune *Musa's Mother Trivia *This is the only episode where Stormy goes solo. *Musa's mother has a new look to her. Voice Cast Quotes "Your daughter is amazing, sir."-Riven, speaking of Musa "She sure is, She's just like her mother."-Musa's father "Stormy has left the building!"-Musa, after defeating Stormy